


My Battles

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: I should be there fighting, not you.





	My Battles

As I lay on the ground  
Injured, motionless, guilty  
You're fighting my battles for me  
My battles that I dragged you into  
My battles that I wanted to fight alone  
My battles that I can't win  
You must think I'm weak  
Always having to jump up  
And continue my fight  
Always having to save me  
I feel guilty as I watch you fight  
I'm putting you through this...  
The battles you're fighting aren't yours  
I should be there fighting, not you.


End file.
